


Avant la fin

by malurette



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Bittersweet, Canonical Character Death, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, love and angst, their destiny was foreordained
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: mini recueil de mini fics, à la vie à la mort...1er volet : Saya a vécu et est morte pour Tôru. 2ème : Sorata sait qu'il mourra pour une femme, le tout est de choisir la bonne. 3ème : Yuzuriha refuse de mourir sans avoir d'abord embrassé celui qu'elle aime.





	1. Saya/Tôru - Séparation cruelle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Le temple de Togakushi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/681447) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saya face à la mort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Toute la cruauté de cette séparation  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** X  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Monō Saya(/Magami Tōru), sa famille  
>  **Genre :** angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Mais Elysia déposée à la garderie, rendue à sa solitude, ça n’était plus juste un serrement : son cœur [éclatait] de douleur. »  
>  sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12-18 sept. ’12)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Son cœur éclate de douleur à l’idée de ne plus jamais revoir ni sa chère Tōru ni ses enfants, pourtant Saya ne reviendra pas sur sa décision. Toute sa vie, du moment où elle a rencontré Tōru, a été tournée sur ce moment.

C’est par amour _pour Tōru_ qu’elle s’est mariée avec le chef du temple. C’est pour garder sa position d’épouse qu’elle a eu ses enfants. Ça ne veut pas dire qu’elle ne les aime pas. Mais Tōru compte _encore plus_ , et ils auront toujours leur père qui les aime…

…Après cette pensée, son corps se déchire comme son cœur.  



	2. Sorata/Arashi - Son propre choix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorata est prévenu qu'un jour, il mourra pour une femme, une femme qu'il aimera. Oui, bon, mais ça n'est pas pressé, hein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ça sera son propre choix  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** X  
>  **Personnage/Couple :** Arisugawa Sorata (/l'idée d'Arashi plus tard)  
>  **Genre :** gen/drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** _X_ proposé par Dilly" >,  
> mème à quatre fandoms (été '11)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : pré-série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Sa mort est déjà décidée, a-t-on prévenu Sorata ; et alors ? Pour ce qu'il en sait, il est encore libre de choisir sa vie d'ici là ! Pour une femme qu'il aimera ? c'est d'un romantisme !

Pour l'instant il n'est amoureux de personne et ne s'imagine pas vraiment le devenir ; il n'a encore rencontré personne qui lui donne envie de mourir. Mais l'idée l'intrigue : ça sera sans doute super exaltant, des sentiments intenses à ce point.

Il ne recherche pas activement cette fille. Mais il garde l'œil ouvert pour celle qu'il jugera, lui-même, digne de sa mort.


	3. Yuzuriha/Kusanagi - Avant la fin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuzuriha estime avoir l'âge de recevoir au moins son premier baiser, et que les circonstances le justifient largement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Avant la fin  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** X  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Nekoi Yuzuriha/Shiyū Kusanagi  
>  **Genre :** romance angsteuse  
>  **Gradation :** PG~13 / T~  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « premier baiser » d’après Ishime"> (qui voulait en fait leurs alternatifs de _Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle_ sauf que je n’arrive pas à les écrire) ; Saint Valentin ‘11  
>  **Avertissement :** tient compte de l'âge de Yuzuriha  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

« Kusanagi… Je n’ai que quatorze ans et vous êtes un homme adulte mais je vous aime et je sais que vous... m’aimez bien, au moins un peu.  
\- Beaucoup.  
\- Comme un adorable petit animal, comme une fillette... »

Kusanagi ouvre la bouche pour protester et Yuzuriha l’interrompt d’un geste. Il faut absolument qu’elle dise ce qu’elle a à dire, _maintenant_ :  
« Mais moi je vous aime vraiment. Et ce monde est en train de mourir. Alors… avant qu’il soit trop tard… »

Elle sent que sa voix se brise et serre le poing, réaffirmant sa détermination.

« Je vous en prie, embrassez-moi. »


End file.
